


The Uruttaz Chronicles

by HeavenDoctor



Series: The Adventures Of Captain Trace [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDoctor/pseuds/HeavenDoctor
Summary: This is the story of Suljurn Uruttaz, the pilot of Captain Trace.I asked my friend, who plays this character in our pen and paper game to write down his story.So sit back and enjoy the tales of the legendary and godly good-looking lizard namend Uruttaz.
Series: The Adventures Of Captain Trace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962253
Kudos: 1





	The Uruttaz Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> It's me! Your Uruttaz!
> 
> I know, I know. Many of you have waited a long time for this. Some even urged me to put my legendary story on paper.  
> Many of you want to know how I, Suljurn Uruttaz, greatest flying legend in the galaxy, gifted smuggler and newly discovered UNO miracle talent came to my greatness, to my fame. Therefore, I am now publishing the long-awaited and sacred "Uruttaz Chronicles" here on this platform in the Holonetz.
> 
> So let's start.

I was born on the planet called HatisV. A beautiful and idyllic swamp paradise, which was known in the entire universe.  
From a young age I was known as an exceptionally attractive and sought-after representative of my noble breed, the Lizard Folk. My delicate green scales and conspicuously well-grown, light yellow comb-leaf regularly caused a stir.  
In my free time, I dash across the swamp dunes with a stolen speedster from my dad, which staged my splendidly grown comb-leaf and attracted everyone's attention.

The peaceful and relaxed life, where the main worries were getting bad grades in the academy or being caught smoking, did not last very long.

A filthy variation of the noble Lizard Folk, the Rexilians, attacked my beautiful homeworld one day out of the blue.  
They were a disgusting race that only had warmongers in mind. They did not have a single quality in common with us, the beautiful, proud Lizards, and yet we were still regularly mistaken to this day. What a humiliation ...!  
Hundreds of warships graced the skies of HatisV on the day of the fire, destroying my entire race and the planet. It was not until many years later that I learned that this lower race wanted to test a new weapon that would cause our moon to leave its orbit and crash onto HatisV.  
Very few of my people survived the horrific day of the genocide and were directly recruited by force from the Rexilians.  
Follow orders or die in an explosion. Since that day this has been mine, as well as that of a thousand others everyday life.

As an experienced master pilot, I was also used as one. No matter how hopeless the situation was for the next ten years, I always returned with my T17, a Gazonti-class transporter, after every mission.  
Once, on a mission to Nagua IB45, I had to use the G'Tura maneuver. Another time on a flight back to Mides 5ML4 it was particularly difficult to fly past as a fleet of the Uprising was waiting for us there.  
I mastered every job with perfection! But I have to admit that I wasn't exactly proud of these missions. Because of my excellent flying skills, many worlds and creatures had to suffer.  
One flight, however, was a special event for me, which ensured that my entire life was turned upside down. Because here I, the legendary Suljurn Uruttaz, was actually shot down during a flight - and I have to add "luckily".


End file.
